POKEMON THE EON TYPE REDONE
by pokemon phoenix king
Summary: ONE DAY AFTER BECOMING THE POKEMON MASTER AND CHAMPION OF KANTO JOHTO HOENN SINNOH AND THE UNOVA REGIONS ASH SUDDENLY FEELS REGRET AND LOOKS BACK IN TO HIS PAST TO FIND OUT WHY HE IS FEELING THIS WAY.
1. Chapter 1

**_POKEMON THE EON TYPE_**

_**disclamer: I do not own pokemon or it's characters.**_

_**Oh just to let you know 99% of Ash's pokemon are female!**_

___CHAPTER 1_

___ONE DAY AFTER BECOMING A POKEMON MASTER AND CHAMPION OF KANTO, JOHTO, HOENN, SINNOH, AND THE UNOVA REGIONS, ASH SUDDENLY FEELS REGRET AND LOOKS BACK IN TO HIS PAST TO FIND OUT WHY HE WAS FEELING THIS WAY._

"Uh, what was that?" Ash asked himself. Over the last few days he had been having a lot of weird dreams and today was no exception. Ash tried to remember the last dream. Now Ash opened his eyes and found himself in a strange place. "What, why do I keep coming here?" Ash asked. **"If I tell you will you listen?" A voice said. **"Who are you, show yourself!" Ash yelled. **"Who am I? I am the GOD of all Pokémon, and I am right behind you." GOD said. **"What why are you here?" Ash asked to afraid to look.

**"I am here just to create a mental aura link between you and someone from your** **past, are you ready?" GOD said. **"I hope so." Ash said, after a slight pause.

Now a bright light formed right in front of Ash as he started to glow, then he started to hear another voice.

**"Ash, Ash where are you Ash." The second Voice said. **"Who are you; I know that you are not God so show yourself!" Ash said

**"That's cold Ash Ketchum, I'm a GODESS and it has been three years yet you do** **not even remember my voice. As to where I am look for the tallest tree in a 1** **square mile area, then climb to the top, if you can find it within five minutes** **then I'll be there. But if not, then you will find something else there that has** **the answer you seek. The GOD of all Pokémon will time you." The Voice said**

Now As Ash was never one to back down from a challenge ran to find that one tree leaving the GOD of all Pokémon and the voice sweat dropping behind.

**"Where does he get that much energy?" the Voice asked. ****"I do not know." GOD said**

Then Ash shouted and climbed up the tallest tree and found a girl that looked familiar. "Who are you?" Ash asked ** _"I am the dragoness that lives in the water city of Alto Mare." The Voice said. _**"Latias, is that you." Ash asked.

**_"Yes it is." Latias said_**

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked

**_"Do you remember the gift I gave you when you left?" LATIAS asked_ **

"Is it the painting that you gave me?" Ash asked Latias

___ **"Yes it is. I gave it to you to tell you that I like you." Latias said**_

___"It's a cool painting." Ash said_

___**"Thank you. It was my gift to you to remember me by." Latias said**_

___"Thank you, wait, is this really happening or is this all in my head?" Ash asked_

**"Yes and Yes, this is a vision of the future. This place is called the forest of the EONS and the time is the day of the winter solstice. Good bye Ash, I'll be waiting." Latias said**

Now Ash's eyes open slowly and then he realizes that he is back in his home on Mt. Silver. Grabbing eight pokeballs and letting out a Glaceon and an Espeon, a Leafeon, an Umbreon, a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, a Flareon, and an eevee.

"Crystal, Psy, Lilly, Umber, Jol, Mist, Blaze, and Soul Can I talk to you all about something really important?" Ash asked. _**"Sure, and why do you sound anxious?" Crystal, Psy, Lilly, Umber, Jol, Mist, Blaze, and Soul asked walking over to Ash. **_"Well I find myself in bit of a problem and I have to find a special forest by the next winter solstice." Ash said. _**"Wait a forest by the next winter solstice!" Crystal and Psy asked looking at each other stunned. **__"Well to be more precise I have to find the forest of the EONS by the next winter solstice." Ash said. _"Wait the forest of the EONS by the next winter solstice! How the hell do you know about that forest and who told you!" Crystal and Psy yelled looking at each other stunned. They then then proceeded tackle Ash to the floor causing him to be knocked unconscious, waking up the rest of his pokemon in the process.

_**"What the hell why are the eight of you attacking Ash!" Yelled Pikachu running over to protect Her trainer. **__**"Well, the fact that Ash Asked the eight of us to help him find the forest of the EONS, a forest that only the EE**__**VEE evolutions and two legendaries know about, should justify or actions." stated Crystal and Psy. **__**"And now thanks to you two we don't know how he found out about it either." The EEVEE sisters said to Crystal and Psy. **__**"Well if that's the case I fix it I'll just need the help of MISTY's WAR HAMMER." Pikachu said**_

Just then an explosion was heard and Ash jumped up with a look of near DEATH on his face.

"OH **!" Ash screamed

read and review

**_READ AND REVEIW 30 OR MORE REVEIWS WILL GET ME TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IN. REVEIW RIGHT BELOW AND I MUST THANK MY CO-AUTHOR FRANCIS THE UNCONSCIOUS SNIVY 101 AND MY EDITOR QUAZY FOR HELPING TO MAKE THIS STORY. TO ALL FLAMERS WHO DARE TO FLAME THIS STORY WE WILL GIVE YOU A ONE WAY TICKIT TO HELL!_**

**_POKEMONCOSMOKING_**

**_____read and review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_POKEMON THE EON TYPE_**

To the administration of ,

I am one of many members of that is deeply concerned with your current actions on this site. The deletion of countless stories and numerous accounts has already called in massive protest, both in the form of authors publishing letters of worry and in two petitions against this sweep, one of which at the present moment has over 11,500 signatures, found on change(dot)org. However we feel that a more direct approach may also be needed to make our voices heard.

Many of us feel confused about this sudden sweep, as up to the present that you have, as we believed out of respect for the artistic freedom of us authors and the understanding that in our current society both violence and sex have become, largely due to the easy access of visual and acoustical material through the world wide web, such mundane parts of life that an average sixteen-year-old or older is well aware of them, and as such suited to read a story containing them, considering that many teenagers around the age of sixteen often already have direct and personal experience with sex, and indirect experience with violence through television, cinema and/or computer games, kept a tolerant stance regarding such content in our stories. We labored under the assumption that you were aware of the mixed ages of your members, and as such accepted that a thirty-year-old man may be neither willing nor able to write like a fourteen year old boy. We were also certain that you were well aware that certain genres such as romance, tragedy, horror, drama, angst, crime, and hurt/comfort need violence and/or sexual content on the higher levels of literature, as without it such genres quickly become stale and boring. Your sudden, unannounced and absolute purge of countless stories, without giving the authors a chance to edit their work, as such feels to many of us as nothing more than the callous and malicious stomping on months, if not years of hard work.

We were all assuming that you were aware of the spread ages of your users, how else would we explain the existence of the K and K-Plus Ratings, yet with your current actions many wonder why you have two whole ratings of stories for a group of users who are according to your own Terms of Service not supposed to be on this site, as your ToS clearly state is intended for users aged thirteen or older, yet none for the adults that make up a large percentage of the members on this site.

Your current purge of stories, while perhaps not illegal, although morally questionable as you are in some cases destroying stories for which your ToS clearly grants us ownership, has also concerned us authors for a different reason. Your current policy of removing stories and banning authors without warning and, as those who have received a notice of this, both intended and 'accidental' messages, know, without explanation as to what is wrong with the story, where in the story that part is, and what we should keep in mind for future stories we might write, is unnerving, as it leaves no option for debate or improvement. We authors are also not given a chance to edit and correct our work to save it from deletion. While this was not your intent, your actions worry us authors because they clearly show us that on we have no right to object an unjust treatment, nor do we have any kind of protection against the arbitrariness of the administration. We are not accusing you of maliciously deleting our stories without cause, we are merely noting the fact that the administration too is human, and as such not infallible to error.

Many of us fear that with this purge you are opening a rift between the administration of , and its users, which is something we hope to avoid. You may have intended this sweep to be a simple matter, however for many authors it is the end of an era, an era of artistic freedom on this site. We are all members of , and many of us were very proud of this fact and the site itself, striving to stay true to its motto: 'Unleash your imagination'. With the current policy of deletion, many of us fear that we will soon be faced with the choice of either leaving this site we all took pride in and derived joy from for years, or find ourselves in a shadow of the site we knew and loved, where censorship demands that we no longer unleash our imagination, but instead are forced to bind, gag and cage it. Neither option is something we truly want.

We of course understand that children should be protected, although current society makes this pretty much an exercise in futility, however simply deleting everything is no solution. There are alternatives, from having Adult-stories only visible to actual members to a simple 'are you above 18?'-button, all far less drastic options.

The simple fact is that we authors see as something unique, and we are of the opinion that simply going to another site is not a viable option. The closest match allowing the MA-Rating, , has multiple issues, including the fact that there is apparently no supervision and essentially no organization, stories belonging into the yaoi-folder clogging folders like 'general', where our stories would likely land. Adultfanfiction is also almost entirely composed of pure smut, and many authors who worked hard for their stories would not want to see the fruit of their labor stuffed between two porn-flics just because there is a single lemon-scene of perhaps 3.000 words in a 200.000 word story that's there because it fits or furthers the plot, or even a story that has no sex and was flagged for violence, where the author will feel even stronger that his work does not fit into the general style of the site.

We of course realize that the administration cannot work miracles, and that some things take time, however there are things we can ask for. First is the immediate stop of the deletion of stories and accounts, and, as far as possible, their restoration, at least for a time-period in which negations can be held. We are aware that you will not immediately jump up to completely change the rating-system, however we have listed a number of, as we feel, reasonable demands that you should take into consideration before continuing this purge of stories: 1. Many authors and readers were not yet members during 2002, and have trouble seeing where exactly the problem is. We ask that the administration give us the reason the MA-Rating was banned in 2002, and if you insist on your current stance, give us a detailed explanation as to WHY the rating cannot be reintroduced to this site.

2. Authors put a lot of work into their stories, work that the administration takes advantage of by allowing advertisements, including noise-producing advertisements that pose annoyances for readers, to be placed on our profiles and stories, which doubtlessly is a way to finance this site. As such, seeing that it is the work of the authors that keep this site alive, every author who works on his stories and in that manner supports this site has the right that, if his or her stories are deleted from the site, he is given a concrete explanation why, to prove that the story, or as it was referred to in the Terms of Service, the User Submission, for which the site reassured him he retained the ownership-rights in its ToS, was removed, and in the cases where no copy exists destroyed, for a valid reason and not solely on the whim of an administrator. Another reasonable request would be that the author in question be given a period of at least 24 hours before termination so that he may edit his Submission to meet the guidelines, or save it to be reposted on a different site so that his work will not be lost.

3. If the Administration can afford the resources for actions such as the current purge of stories or the Image Manager, an addition of debatable usefulness seeing that many, if not most, authors will lack either the motivation or the artistic talent to create individual covers for their stories, then the community may request additions that are actually helpful to a majority. Here two suggestions.

3.1 We request that, if the Administration insists on keeping its current policy on the Ratings, they do a review of them and clearer define what conditions must be met for a Submission to be given a specific rating, seeing as the current explanation of the ratings is extremely imprecise and leaves a great deal to individual interpretation. The perhaps most important statement 'Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA' (Source: Fictionratings) could hardly be more vague, seeing that every individual has a different concept of what precisely counts as 'detailed'. An explanation as to why the rating for adults, who make up a large percentage, if not the majority, of the users of .net is banned, yet the ratings K for children five years and older, and K-Plus for children nine years or older is valid despite the fact that the Terms of Service clearly state that .net is 'not intended for children under 13' (Source: tos/), would also be appreciated.

3.2 In the recent years the genre known under terms such as 'Slash/FemSlash', 'Yaoi/Yuri' or 'Boys Love/Girls Love' on this site has grown steadily, and while in the name of tolerance it is only correct, and even admirable, that these stories remain on this site like any other, there are a number of readers that, while not against homosexuality in any shape or form, are simply not interested in reading such stories. However, there are Categories in which the ratio between Slash-stories and non-Slash-stories has reached a point where a reader looking for a non-slash story has to browse to up to six pages of summaries just to find a single one. This has doubtlessly led to the point where some readers have given up searching in that category, which means that authors writing non-slash stories in that category have lessened chances of getting the views, and reviews, that many hope for in order to improve their works. As such, we request that the site allow authors to tag their stories as slash, as most already do in their summaries, and enable users not interested in such stories to filter them out so that they may easier find stories they are interested in in all categories, and so that users who are interested may also find such stories easier.

We members of have stood silently for years and watched how this site changed. In recent years some of the changes have concerned us, as they seemed unnecessary and, and here I apologize for the bluntness, as useful as foot-fungus. We see no point in having 5cm of white space to both sides of our forum or on our profiles, and especially not in our stories where we appreciate every millimeter of space filled with plot. We see no point in ordering stories by popularity instead of alphabetical, as we can read the numbers of stories in a category, and we can find a category by alphabet, but may not know how popular a story is, meaning that we now have to manually check every single category to see if it is the one we want. We see no point in having the 'advanced'-button when we press search, as it is obvious we want the advanced options when we clicked on search instead of typing our search word into the bar that appears when you let your mouse wander over the word 'Search' in the gray bar at the top of the page.

We took all these things, and we would have taken the other changes, however this purge of stories is a step far too drastic. When we joined , Section 11 of the Terms of Service clearly stated that we have a duty to protect and defend this site. In accordance to this duty we break our long silence now, to protect from itself.

We implore the administration of to rethink their radical stance, to protect the sanctity of the authors and their works, and to help us that will still stand tall as a bastion of creative writing in the future, that it will still be the wonderful ground on which people of all genders, ages, religions, and colors may freely Unleash their Imagination.

Penname: Thanathos, a once proud, now deeply concerned member of . One voice amongst many.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

_**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang**_

_**IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger Meowpuppy Sage of Oblivion Iopno Grz Silvercrystal. ct MercuryDawn mamoru3193 BeastWithin gunman 2ndsly biggbull2 iron elsar andlaissam kayra isis lycanoda Kenpach17 DarkYami Motou Manga154 Marionnette0116 Phoenix182 catsfissh sambit Talonspike Ten Commandments dagoredhel pac628 Black Volcaona bloody wolf26 shizuma12 Isom Dark Dragen The Goddess of Darkness Magic IS WHAT Minako Uzumaki River Nailo-Chaos Kira Kyuu johnny89644 Rune Dela Vega jsprx End of an Era Senjuto Kenesu Deltablacknaruto Baka Ecchi Kon WhoKnewIWouldWrite Deathwatch Razgriz 11martin ryanshadow19 TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin Ayame0217 harry1817 Blade1986 ZariGS heavenzhell TheSutoikku Fayneir Dragon Wizard 91 Final Cyn shadowaseno infinite-yami TheSilentJackofallTrades Dark Dragon of Amaterasu notgonnasay09 m6l99 the second RX78-3 The-Eighth-Sin Kelligor Sunny Lighter Kingswriter Fuyutaro son Anke14 djjaca Shawis Relzair KitsuneDragon HiroJiyuNaka MasterZelva Irishfighter 7 Winds Arsenic Snowflake K.S.T.M RudyCrims Train1 KitsuneMaelstrom21 Keiko Mineko Snipa Shiek927 Evil Long Penname Having Individual End Gaia-GoddessofEarth Marjo76 GreenRena midnight-raven-wing Mikhail Inspired solitare rajvir CloeyMarie The Madness Of My Life raw666 Karryn leighann101 Naruto-lost-deathnote ParanoidSchizo91 kanshisha kitsune germanyswarrior askas30 kami no Kage ssjgokillo SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan NoLifeKing666 santanaann doom13 Burning Shadow Wolf Hawner just-alive 1sunfun thekiler00 Shinryu the Eternal Storm God kyuubinaruto634 Sportsman OoOXylionOoO Kotias StormxD95 demonkira Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman Konerok Hadorak StarGazingAtMidnight FlameDragon14 Woodsymoments my-dear-fangirl LoverofLemon irenia OutlawJustice alkkhes Kingkakashi ob niixillis Animefangirl95 dark-phantom-dragon Piacine Pharos nous Seta Vincent Avalon Slayer End tenrou29 Villain84 Beta 01 Valdimarian TheLastTest Phoenix-Amazone Liarana philae89 JTFLAM zaika Blackmoony83 Skoliro sakura-okasan Tsuh Cyntalan Kael Hyun ChaosRune stoddapb Botosai2001 Kouka no Ryuu Firestorm2004 Dericof Diname Little Morgsi Kuro Chidori Death123123 lou2003us Gohan Zero zxasxc RANMACAT Faded Flight Akuma-Heika Dr. Blue22 ultima-owner Lord SilverKnight qckslvykid Znerom Blood Wizard Kiukun-Nadralex phoenixflame22 .Dawn MysticSuperSaiyanGohan NyaaMe0W Sedaiv umbra proeliator luneta-star linsword01 Khait Khepri Mitsukuri Tsukiyama AznPuffyHair Kaori Grindle_the_Wise Reaper2040 Mai-Long LIGNTNING THIEF croix ky germanyswarrior squibalicious Wicked Lovely 17 FlashDevil fated slayer maddnessisgood violettruth SagaAuraMana death77 dracokyuubi TheOtaku Akatsuki Fiori75 Master-of-Mythology Raxius CherryBerry58 Kage no hon'no Lathen11 Itachi Hyuuga Yoko The Spirit Fox Lithius Osmius tridemonnaruto TigerZodiacAnimeGuru Darkmanu xXxDragonxPhoenixXx munesanzune Alex189 GStarrahhxx72 EliteDog grenouille7777 Cloud Piece Liger01 WhiteElfElder lancecomwar Aeonir Random user James Masters Pokethat DanteSparda894 Faraway-R Lord Xantos A. Fowl XKhaosXKyuubiX Daenerys Starcatcher kumar9900 XXsnowXXblind Marick Kel Thalas lou2003us The wolf god Fenrir krobin02 stone20 Hattori Sei Bonesboy15 spidermonkey92k Katea-Nui PZldfn Mach68 Star1wars3 MadxHatter123 shelter Ryuu no kage epicallyshawn Gilgameshtheking9791 GottaLUVmyth Boneboy15 KatzeNoel Siriusly Grim Ex10 Seans Korisovra Unknown Shinobi robzone Ashes of the Dragon Darkangel2221 honeyMellon Fluffydruid CyberSleepy Gun Wraith Trincessblack huntershalsher13 sutam 1 Zarosian Chaos LegendaryGamer Cricycle Thatguy6660 RyokoTenchi Cyn Finnegan Renting YoukoTaichou DarkusCyril Vulkan NostradamusMB narusaku dramione Dr5wolz-AA DM2012 Darknessflamesaiyan ImSoGodLikeIsh hollow-kyuubi Zerothanhedgehog King of Hearts 129 Crowfether Edokage Ibskib Chrisdz FF8 Squall Lionhart Dany le fou hokage of dragon RyuzakiLaw1 Ag3nt-T 1sniperwolf Allena Moyashi Walker Crono Drago Noir Detective Anaiss27 Drakedruid brigitte26 ninou Diane666 Clogyma lu AanjYy jilie084 Raging Berseker zerohour20xx ninjanerd1 Raptorcloak Navn Ukjent Anne Whynn Abe95 MR. SE7EN NostradamusMB RedEye00 Moonwolf 3000 Draph91 Hope Estheim bells-mannequin enchanting nightingale Menace13 cuddypanda qtar1984 Mordalfus Grea Danget the critic Dragonwarz50 Shadowman 747 Lord Geovanni Psychotetic crow5351 kinglugia MagicalLeaves BahamutReishiki name22 frytrix BloodyKangaroo Zarcade AlphaDelta1001 Realm9 Setabominae Lovi's Tomato Lover Death by Damnation DarkYami Motou billy13579 Harem Lover 72 XRaiderV1 DragonKing564 zero element HeartlessGod Neurele l Aysu l skepsis66 Anzer'ke Sarah Victoria Cullen Swordhedge SEV1994 Gambit295 Sora Hoshi CocoRocks Tzee CMVreud Princess Asuna KuroKaitoKitsune El Pirato Xavien RaynecRenx neko-no-kitsune btvscharmedgirl Raging Berseker Youji Zero CartedOff ecwscorpion2009 LuisTherin Lord of the Disc NarutoDrone101 Harmonious-Magic Rading Berserker Andrithir baron239 Arrow Riddari huskerfan Legionary Prime Lacus01 animefan901 DragonHeart2006 Rosewind Trill mega1987 storyreader2005 Ramen junky mymanisfictional Mikie-From-Ireland xX-Juusan-Xx the sonic devil Absimilard Hyliian Garnth SexyCanada Lord Xantos A. Fowl G. S. tol Kriaal hetaliajapan01 Mel's Merleawe BekaRoo Cascading Silver Holy Mercury itachi35 LignumVita86 steakforest kellyerin94 YinShadow TemptingDrug SkyeZ KuraiBites kellyerin94 lmwlf1361 crimsonkyuubi The High Demon Lord Hiryo dbzchichifan SlifofinaDragon Spica75 kosh2260 Herald-MadeAnduli 04farrellr SSJ3kyuubi Orexisgrimm iameverything Chargone Fenikagegami Fallen-Ryu DevilKeys Writing TheWhatNinja Norlan4u Rekuza-Knight pyromania101 obsessed-beyond-reason2001 nativelittle-fox Angel Dragonia redlox2 Sylverlyf Pimmyproductions soraaa bubbajack My Happiness if Only a Mask Jin-of-ice Shadow's King tammin zebu051 david9999 Jyoren The Red blade crossoverfan21 Skytech david9999 tsukiko3000 AJ-Writer Mike-Uzumaki AJ-Writer Booklover13 FatWiseDragon RoasrioDorkfish superhyoga BROOD WARRIOR clonetrooper29 Jinchuurikilover2 Mini-Yuya Neoforcex justyouwait Cinniomon MegamanFanGirl gouka chibi fujo hoku90504 xXNejiten4everXx dragon823 Twylyte vavoysh IC-KakaNaruKaka-luv Fury074 evil genus finaldragon13 AussieGirl16 Clown that Sleep's GunnerRyuu vavoysh fbug2003 DarkSeraphim1 vodkavamp76 Edmong O'Donald Lauramichca Jaiden Darby BlindJedi HebiTsukai God of Darkness and Shadows Ayane Yokosuka animemangalover13 Simply one hell of an author AppleBlossomX Arwenia inukora LWWANN2002 redstickbonbon PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle iamgoku spartan1082 IceEmoVampire Hellsender YoshinofKonoha GoldenEclipse116 hellsin booklover321 ulti feressaloveyaoi Kagaseo chum-sa black imperator cstotts1 SK-fan7 Tarrick18 Benny235 the Solid Wolf fayt's blade Prince of the Forgotten Bari Sax Player asga Shiro-Sumi DoctorWho41 Tatatorterra kmplease The Third Biker Scholar Silently Watches Jamez-08 A Writer's Right to Write AJ Katon Lover of Literature purky Mokujiroku No Kami Bogh8462 .Apples remonrime IBegToDreamAndDiffer ellencult Master Basher maya-chan14 duneline Warrior of the Shadows RenegadeWarrior NarutoHarem123 A-01 samsara11 BalloonCow Nemesis Quill Wingstar102 Miranime loujaxon silverXshadow ororo12 Powered by Chaos Maitre-Loup Edwards Paradox aviva94 animefan611 untouchable hexing witch Tennotsukai maxx20 Negligible1 Grocamol NorthSouthForem Tennotsukai Flashfox Tyrell05 LQ360MWJ Wyrd Darcnyzz HeWhoCrys Arkarian23 adurna-reader IRsushi GizmoDragon90 BloodRoseDagger Negligible1 Wolf Dragon Demon KagamineRinChan jessi-k94 showstopper92 NeonStarShine kuro mirai Breitve Xi3 Aile d'Argent magicflower23684 DownWithDumbles Ancient Tamer Misa3000 WSRaptor k4m3j0 Shadowmist1999 XeroNoir Waffle192 adrogoz**_

_** Pokemonphoenixking**_

vist my forum for more info.


End file.
